


追光

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 接天台结局之后的HE





	追光

他被关在一个笼子里，笼子很窄，他只能屈着腿坐着，一个金属项圈戴在他的脖子上，项圈的搭扣上系着一条细细的链子，跟笼子的顶端锁在一起。

对付仿生人，其实根本用不着这样的东西，一道预设的指令就能让他们乖乖听话，但有时候人类的恶趣味就在于此，一些有比起看不见的代码更有视觉冲击力的东西。

项圈往下，是他的衣服，这是他唯一与这里其他仿生人不同之处，他们保留给了他一件衣服，当然不是出于什么好意，只是因为这件衣服代表着他的身份，据说这身份是个很大的噱头，甚至有些人就是为了这个愿意花上大价钱来此，但他不知道是为什么，他低头看着套在他的身体上那件破破烂烂的灰色外套，外套上蓝血的痕迹已经蒸发掉了，虽然仍旧肮脏残破，但至少遮盖了他身体上部分磨损的机壳和暴露了一半的关节零件，外套上印着些已经模糊不清的字，RK800、317、5…之类的，他不记得那些数字的含义，就像他也不记得自己是谁。

不，或者对与仿生人来说，不能说是“不记得”，而只是“数据缺损”，他存储单元中的数据并不完整，不知道是人为的还是损伤所致，总之从他被维修好，再一次启动以来，大部分数据就已经损坏，无法读取，拼凑不出有意义的单元。

他只记得他在凌乱的地下室醒来，白亮LED灯照射出没有温度的光线，他只记得他是兽，是这个特殊“斗兽场”内圈养的斗兽，他们叫他“猎犬”，有时候也带着讥笑在这个称号前面加上“异常仿生人”几个字，但他并不明白是什么意思，他懂得的只有战斗。

战斗，这是他的使命，也是他的价值，他必须取得胜利，胜利才能赢得一些维持运转的蓝血，偶尔还能被替换掉损伤得太严重会影响作战的组件，所以，必须胜利，而且……要赢得很漂亮，很好看……

先进的社交模组让他能很好的分析那些观众以及他的圈养者们的喜好，他从他们的尖叫夸奖中听到他们在赞美他的姿态，他们喜欢他的样子，他们说他也许不是最凶猛的，但他是最值得一看的，于是他学会了在战斗中尽可能的不伤到自己的脸——

“**他们为什么给你这副蠢模样，还有这副奇怪的声音？**”

一句没头没尾的问话突然跳了出来，是谁，谁这样问过他？他不知道，就像有时候偶尔会像个Bug一样冒出来的其他东西一样：一只狗的样子（圣伯纳犬，3岁）、一小盆茶梅（已干枯）、很大的雨（11月5日）、摇滚乐（黑死病骑士）……他统统都不知道这些东西是什么，为什么会出现在他的记忆里，他只是安静的坐在笼子里，让这些莫名发生的数据流过他的处理器，他喜欢这种感觉，当那些代码跳动的时候，就好像有一星半点温暖的光流过他关掉了模拟体温后冰冷的身体，像被一双厚实火热的手温柔抱住的感觉。

不过这种时光总是短暂的，薄薄的隔板外面又传来了喧哗，他知道每天晚上轮到他上场的时刻又将到来了，他听见主持人在高声造势，听到那个尖锐的声音在夸赞着——

“我们漂亮的小猎犬……”

“最先进的原型机……”

“…今天他是否依旧能够幸运的活下来呢？让我们拭目以待……”

……

他眼前的隔板被开启，一道亮光照射进来，仿生人的眼睛不会因为光线的改变而不适，他睁着眼，贪婪的注视着那道光。

暖白色的、温暖的、明亮的……多美好的光，令人怀念的光……

锁链弹开掉落在地上，笼子的顶端被打开，他站起来，带着项圈缓缓的向着那道光的方向走了出去，随着他的出场，不算大的地下竞技场中再次掀起尖叫的热浪——

“康纳！！康纳！！”

“RK800！！！”

“异常仿生人猎犬！！”

观众席上的人们拍打着栏杆，尖叫着，吹着响亮的口哨，他们将狂热的激情统统都投放在了场地中间站着的这个身形纤瘦的仿生人身上，但他置若未闻，就好像人们口中尖叫的名字、称号都与他无关。

他专注的打量着今天的对手，一台被改造过的仿生兽人，身高是他的两倍以上，一只手被改成双刃刀，而另一只则是野兽的利爪，下半身为了增加弹跳力被改造成了兽型，身后还拖着一条强健的尾巴，但上身仍保持着类似人类的样子，只是面部看上去狰狞无比。

力量型的对手，敏捷度也不会差，他评估了一下对方的核心动力组件和机体支持构架，结论不容乐观，他自己本身就不是力量型的，敏捷是他取胜的关键点，但眼前这只兽人显然在敏捷方面恐怕不输给他，他唯一可指望利用得上的只有对方驾驭起来过于庞大的身躯以及相比之下稍显不足的运算速度。

开场的信号响起，尖叫声沸腾到了极点，那个兽人发出一声狂躁的吼叫，率先向他袭来，利爪在合金地面划出一道火花，凭借身形灵活的优势，他避开了，但随之而来的是那条壮硕的的尾巴横风一样的扫过，扇面的攻击范围令他避无可避，被拍击在围栏上摔下来滚了好几圈，系统中传来了至少三处组件损坏的警告，其中一处在他的右腿上。

必须把距离拉开……这是唯一有可能赢的方案，他在系统中迅速构建出一条“逃生”的路线，感谢那只大家伙的尾巴，虽然是不错的辅助，但大概是用了并不太兼容的组件，机体和系统的匹配有那么0.3秒的延迟，他很好的抓住了这0.3的机会为自己拉开了一个相对安全的距离开始一边躲闪一边寻求着突破的契入点。

然而……实力差距还是太大了……

在战斗进行到27分钟的时候，他全身中度损坏的组件已经达到43%，其中严重拖累了他行进的有不下五处，他的左手被折断，惨兮兮的挂在身侧，那件灰色外套上染满了蓝血的痕迹，幸好他对手的情况也不算乐观，一侧光学组件的报废影响了兽人的视野判别，那条大尾巴也被康纳齐刷刷斩去一半，平衡系统的失调让他的对手真正变成了一只暴躁而笨拙的野兽，如果是平时，康纳完全可以靠拖延战术寻找更多的突破口，但是今天却不行……他受了伤，他的腰间硬生生被那只猛兽的利爪撕裂出一道口子，大量蓝血从那里流失，速度太快了，以这样的速度，拖不上10分钟，他就会因为蓝血耗尽而任人宰割……只能孤注一掷了！

拖着一条伤腿的RK800从地上捡起他刚刚夺下的利刃——那只兽人是左手，一个回身就开始主动迎着兽人冲过去，系统中预建出的方案有6套但是最高成功概率也不过13%，然而他已经没有时间再去分析和调整，这是他最后的机会……

看到RK800几乎是飞蛾扑火的进攻，场边的观众们尖叫声更加疯狂，他们不遗余力的用喊到嘶哑的嗓音叫嚣着“杀了他！”，但康纳听不见，他的世界中只有目标，9.76%的精准击杀几率，还有……一句突然响起在系统中的问话……

“**那你怕死吗，康纳？**”

我……怕死吗……？

扬起刀刃的时候，他问自己，不、不是怕，他不怕死，他也知道自己不会“死”，“死亡”对仿生人来说是太过仁慈的结局，如果他输了，被撕成碎片，他们只会把他一片一片的重新拖回去，会更新他的程序，把他的机体粗暴的焊接起来，如果有一天那套灰色外套和那个陌生的叫做“康纳”的名字不再是保护他的卖点、又或者过多组件的损耗导致他不能再取得胜利，他甚至可能会被改装，也变成那种丑陋狰狞的怪兽，或者只保留了漂亮脸蛋和身体的玩物……无论哪一种结局，都比死亡更加糟糕……

但他却依旧不愿意死亡，他不想被停机，他总觉得，他还有什么值得他去等待的东西，就像每天笼子打开的时候他看到的那束光，明亮的、温暖的光，是这光、这期待支撑他继续战斗下去……

不能输，活下去……

……

RK800凭借体型的优势躲过了兽人的利爪，当然，为此他也硬扛了一次倒地的重击，红色警告再次在系统中响起，左侧的光学组件和半边脸颊一起碎成渣，腰部的伤口裂得更大，蓝血淌湿了他半侧的身体，但他终于也扫描到了唯一的一个攻击角度，他一个翻身跃起来，踩着兽人的大腿跳到了半空中，唯一还能动弹的手扬起那把双刃刀，向着兽人心脏部位狠狠插了下去……

这个夜晚注定是不平静的，风雪大得几乎要湮没了道路，路边的街灯下停着一辆跟这个街区格格不入的老旧汽车，车里的人类皱着眉看着手机。

尽管现在已经是2039年了，曾经的“异常仿生人”这个称号都已被“自由仿生人”所取代，政府跟这个新生族群的谈判一直在磕磕绊绊的进行，但是仍然有相当一部分人类依旧把他们看着是机器、娱乐的工具，接到关于这个地下仿生人俱乐部的报案是在两个月前，他花了两个月的时间却还是未能获得准确的证据，仅仅在今天锁定了一个嫌疑场所。

“要行动吗？副队长，他们好像已经开始怀疑了……”

耳机里传来前方盯梢警员略带焦急的话，老警探眯起眼注视着不远处的大宅，一所属于某个玩具业大亨的私人别墅，线索指向的“俱乐部”其中一处场地就在这别墅的地下，毋庸置疑，这个“俱乐部”就是为这些有钱人提供乐子的，背后甚至还可能有警方“内部人员”的参与或是庇护，否则他们不会每次线索都扑个空。

要行动吗？

手头上依然没有切确的证据，盯了一晚上也没拿到什么可疑线索，一切都只是他的猜测，如果失败，找不到确凿的证据，他也许真的只能离开DPD了，但如果就这样收队，也许……就真的再一次失去也许是唯一的机会了……

他再次低头看了看光屏上的照片，那几张收入案件记录中的证据照拍得很模糊，溅满蓝血的地面上，一台损坏的仿生人躺在那里，看上去像是台AP700或者其他什么，那仿生人是活活被撕扯成这样的，关节断裂，管线七零八落，蓝血漫延在破碎的机壳下方……

这照片让他条件性的感到胃里一阵纠结，尤其是照片上唯一比较清楚的，那台仿生人的眼睛，棕色清透的玻璃眼珠，大大的无神的睁着，让他想起他最后一次见到的康纳，在2038年11月的某个夜晚，在寒风凛冽的天台上，他亲手把他曾经的搭档推下了天台，当手中的重量突然落空的时候他才反应过来……我干了什么？我杀了康纳？我把他扔下去了，像扔一台挡在路上的破烂机器……

他探身往下看，RK800的身体安静的躺在地上，蓝血在冰雪上溅出刺目的颜色，他就那样躺在那里，睁着那双漂亮的栗棕色眼睛，手脚扭曲成一个诡异的角度，那一小缕头发依然垂在额前……汉克感到一阵晕眩，他深呼吸了好几口气才跌跌撞撞的向楼下跑去，但是，就那么一会儿，几分钟的时间，等他跑出楼梯间的时候，康纳已经不见了，地面上除了残留的蓝血，什么也没有……

他就这样失去了他，在亲手“杀死”他以后。

……

“行动吧。”

安德森副队长摁熄了手机的屏幕，对着耳机里简短的下达了指令。

隐蔽处的警车拉响警报呼啸着冲向别墅，老旧汽车里的男人看着眼前的风雪，闭上眼把那双小狗一样总是追逐着他的目光暂时从脑海中抹去，叹了口气踩下了油门……

那把锋利的钢刃精准的插进兽人的脉搏调节器，庞大的钢铁身躯轰然倒下，但场内并没有像往常一样的欢呼和喝彩声响起，取而代之的是人们惊慌的尖叫和落荒逃窜的脚步声，但这些对康纳而言没有任何影响。

他看着对手额角的红色灯圈疯狂闪烁，他知道这一次他又赢了，他用最后的力气将刀刃再狠狠推进了两寸，蓝血溅到了他的脸上，然而与此同时，他感到了一阵疼痛，强烈的疼痛。

在斗兽场上，他的感觉反馈模组是一直被迫开启的，人们不喜欢看没有任何痛觉的机器打来打去，他们需要看到他因为受伤而痛苦、皱眉甚至颤抖，就如同此刻，他的神经感受器正向他传递着一种剧烈的疼痛，利爪切入机体的疼痛——在他用钢刃切兽人心脏的时候，对方也将尖锐的兽爪刺入了他的胸口，紧紧抓住了他的脉搏调节器。

“你也……活不下来……”

野兽用嘶哑的嗓音狞笑着，在光圈变成灰色的前一秒狠狠扯下他的脉搏调节器扔到一边，失去动力源的RK800像被扯断了线的木偶一样跌了下去，系统中亮起了鲜红的倒计时——

-00:01:59

蓝血加快了流失，关掉了温感模拟的机体不会觉得冷，但他却开始发抖。

死亡、停机…并非是第一次经历这样的时刻，却在今天格外的令他感到难受，一个声音再次无端的出现在系统中——

“**如果我扣下扳机，会发生什么事？嗯？什么也没有？进入无意识状态？还是有仿生人天堂？**”

“**没有，什么也没有……**”

不会有天堂，也不会来生，我只是一台机器……

他侧过头看着离他不过一米远的脉搏调节器，没有人来捡起它，也没有人来宣布他的胜利，仅剩一半的视野里看到的是人们纷乱奔走的脚步。

-00:01:22

他艰难的翻过身，将手伸向那个莹蓝色的小东西，但是太远了，任凭他怎么努力，也还是差很远的距离，蓝血的流失让他的机体渐渐不再听从系统的指令，所有模组相继失灵……

-00:00:54

软体不稳定……

绝望…不甘心…

不该属于冰冷机器的感受在系统中被构建，似乎曾经，在什么时候，他也有过这样的感受，听不见，动不了，连视觉也渐渐模糊，只有一个声音、一个名字却在纷杂错乱的数据中格外的清晰起来——

**汉克**。

**汉克.安德森……**

你是谁？为什么我会想起你…为什么我会认为你会出现……

为什么…我需要你？

终于，在会场的大门被暴力打开的同时，RK800的视觉模组停止了运行，然而，他却看见了光，温暖的、蓝色的光，他向那道光芒伸出手——

**“Hank…… I need you help……**”


End file.
